Various sculpturing type kits have been produced in the past, particularly for children, as an aid in making various sculptured forms. One type of such kit includes a plurality of sculpting tools which are used for shaping and sculpturing modeling clay. These kits have proved to be very popular, especially with children, because of the infinite number of designs and shapes or forms which can be created at will. It has also been proposed to use a fruit or vegetable which can easily be carved and shaped into the form of an animal or the like. Such kits included eye pieces, ears, noses, mouths, etc., which can be secured to the fruit or vegetable by means of pins or the like. One inherent feature of fruits and vegetables, which has not been taken advantage of by sculpturing kits, is the fact that the majority of such items contain a large percentage of water. By heating the article subsequent to the preliminary sculpturing thereof, the article can be dehydrated and thus be reduced in size to provide a final sculptured product which is interesting to a child.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sculpturing kit of the character described which provides for a hydrated article to be carved or sculptured and subsequently dehydrated to produce a generally smaller and lighter sculpture.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, the sculpture kit includes a mounting base portion having a heat source therein and a heating chamber removably positionable on top of the base in a heat transfer relationship with the heat source. A plurality of sculpturing tools are provided to facilitate a preliminary sculpting of a hydrated article, such as an apple, which is thereafter placed in the heat chamber for dehydration. The heat source provided is an incandescent lamp source so that the kit can be safely used by children. The heat from the lamp dehydrates the article causing it to slightly discolor and shrink substantially in size due to the loss of its fluid content. Carving tools, including a holder are provided, along with a plurality of templates. A drip tray is pinned to the underside of the apple prior to heating.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.